disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Killia
Killia is the main character of Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. He's a powerful demon with a personal vendetta against Void Dark and wanders the Netherworlds to exact his revenge. He dislikes making allies, but when fighting the Lost he rescues Seraphina and is reluctantly drafted as her vassal. Killia burns calories furiously fast, and thus needs to eat often and will do so whenever the chance presents itself. He prefers rare ingredients for his meals and will go to extremely dangerous locations to obtain them. Appearance Killia has the height of any normal male-demon with short, blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears an open, long sleeved mid-waisted grey-blue jacket, complete with a white puffed collar and red accents, along with matching pants (in his default colours). Killia also wears a black chocker and has two, small wing-like capes attached to his upper back, seemingly as part of his jacket. Killia has both the signature pointed ears that demons have in the series, as well as small black scale-like marks on his exposed torso. His overall body build is slender, with notacible definition where his body is exposed. During cutscenes his pose can be described as aloof and laidback, while his in-game sprite always stands in a heroic pose. Personality A loner at heart, Killia prefers to fight by himself, unhindered by others as he doesn't want others to get hurt because of his reckless actions. Perhaps one of the few sane individuals in the Rebel Army, he is often disturbed or dumbfounded by his comrade's antics. He himself has stated that he prefers not talking about his past if possible, even considering his old self: "Tyrant Overlord Killidia" and "Killia" to be two entirely different people, a fact he contributes to Lieze's influence. Over the course of the game, he eventually comes to trust and open up to the others, viewing them as genuine allies and friends, shown by how he defends Seraphina from Bloodis' attack, albeit injuring himself in the process. A few flashbacks reveal his old personality: cold, arrogant and untrusting of others. The only reason he chose to become Goldion's apprentice was simply to try and find a way to beat him, and was at first cold and harsh towards Lieze. His personality often clashed with Void's, putting the two at odds and becoming rivals of sorts. Over time, however, he begins to grow much more kinder thanks to Lieze, who taught him the importance and value of family and life. After Lieze's death, Killia's "Tyrant" personality often appears as a mental hallucination, showing nothing but a deeper, more profound desire of revenge compared to Killia and tempting him to go back to the way he was. "Killidia" also mocks the idea of bonds with others, claiming they don't suit Killia and demonstrates immense bloodlust, often mentioning how he wishes to destroy and murder everything. Following Killia's lapse into his old Tyrant personality after Seraphina was presumably killed in front of him, much like how Lieze was, he shows a cold and bloodthirsty attitude, brutally and mercilessly slaughtering any demon around him - even the Rebel Army. However, after Killia learned how to control his destructive impulses, "Killidia" vanishes from his psyche Story History Killia originates from the slums of the Cryo Blood Netherworld, where "the scum of demon kind" eventually wind up and was known for its ice peaks of frozen blood. Without parents and alone in a world where one needed to do whatever it took to survive, Killia desired to become the strongest among them. He managed to become the Overlord of the Cryo Blood and started to wander to other Netherworlds which gave him a title of "Tyrant". He was nicknamed "Tyrant Overlord Killidia" who was known for his insatiable bloodlust and love for battle and strength. At some point, he ventured into the Flowerful Netherworld where he encountered Goldion, who easily defeated him. Seeing how Killia had power but lacked proper control over it, he offered the young Overlord an apprenticeship which he accepted so long as he gained the strength to defeat Goldion. He was then brought to Goldion's home where he met Goldion's children: his daughter Liezerota and his son Void. During his time training, he would frequently converse with Liezerota, who tried to help him realize the good in his heart. Liezerota's brother, Void, didn't accept Killia as "one of the family" and the two would develop a rivalry. When Goldion decided that Killia would be able to bring out the true power of the Final Skill: Avidya Holy Water, Void left his father's tutelage out of jealousy. Although Killia was easily able to master the techniques Goldion taught him, Killia struggled to perfect Avidya Holy Water. Frustrated at his inability to master it, Killia became even angrier when he couldn't understand when Goldion explained that he was lacking heart and attacked his master. His anger turned to shock when Goldion allowed the attack to wound him. Feeling that Goldion could teach him nothing else, Killia left and would later consider this act his "first betrayal" to his master. When Liezerota followed him, he thought that she was keeping tabs on him on Goldion's orders, but eventually learned that she did so out of concern for him. They are seen to have headed back to Cryo Blood. Goldion did not appear or followed them out of concern for Liezerota and Killia probably because he trusts that Liezerota will still be able to change Killia for the better, not because of his injury since he was still able to use a large amount of his power though he was injured as seen in the game. It was around this time that he finally accepted the good in his heart and they lived together in peace. However, one day Void appeared and confronted Killia, demanding that he return his sister. When Killia refused, they fought with Killia being defeated. Just as Void prepared to deal the killing blow, Liezerota shielded Killia and was killed by the attack. Just as Killia screamed out in grief, Void angrily demanded that he get away from her corpse and attempted to finish him off, stealing Killia's Overload in the process. Killia survives the ordeal and begins hunting down Void, intending to get his revenge. During his time with Goldion and his family, he would assist Liezerota with cooking and became very skilled at it as a result. Episode 1: Prelude to Vengeance Shortly after Killia managed to recover, he began searching for Void, who had begun to take up the name of "Void Dark." He eventually came across Seraphina, an Overlord from the Netherworld Gorgeous and saved her from the Lost - a group of demons who serve under Void. This earns him Seraphina's interest and forcibly makes him her vassal. Seeing her inexperience, Killia chooses to teach her how to fight properly. Along the way, Seraphina explains to Killia that she wishes to kill Void Dark in the hopes of escaping the arranged marriage her father set between her and Void Dark. They get into a brief fight with Blood Parch's Overlord, Logan, who mistakes them for the Lost. After defeating him, and in their next encounter with the Lost, they learn that the Overlord of Scorching Flame, Red Magnus, is also in Blood Parch. Killia and Seraphina find Red Magnus, easily defeating a group of Lost. He demands to face Void Dark, much to the two's surprise. At first, Red Magnus mistakes Killia and Seraphina for Lost soldiers, but sensing Killia's intense power, he rescinds this and wishes to fight him only for the Lost to appear again. After the battle ends, Red Magnus revealed to them that he wishes to fight Void Dark in order to prove that he is the strongest Overlord, much to Seraphina's chagrin. He then decides to join with them, believing that he will be able to accomplish this if he sticks with Killia, seeing that he also shares a desire to defeat Void Dark. Episode 2: Demon General After Seraphina makes a fuss of how Red Magnus' underwear came into contact with hers, the Prinnies report that a Demon General was spotted in the Netherworld Spirit Internment. Seraphina is hesitant to follow up on this lead, believing that at present they stand no chance, but is forced to go along when Killia heads there on his own. As the Cryo Blood Overlord, Killia has extensive control over ice magic, typically encasing his enemies in a block of ice before shattering it with a straight punch or flying kick. His original Overload skill, Alma Ice Sculpture, has the power to freeze time around his target, but requires a constant supply of energy to freeze time around a living organism and is therefore unsuited for actual combat. As a result of his training under Goldion, he acquired skills such as Exploding Tiger and Hellfire Shot, but had difficulty with the Final Skill: Avidya Holy Water. When Killia was able to overcome his fears regarding his power as Killidia thanks to his allies, he is finally able to master Avidya Holy Water and achieves a new Overload: Tyrant Revelio, which allows him to control his destructive impulse while retaining his personality. Later he develops an enhanced version called Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm, which was strong enough to defeat Void Dark. . Gameplay Killia has high attack and speed making him a good offensive unit as well as a defensive one in terms of both counters and overall defense. His unique skills have a relatively small range and can usually only have four enemy units or less in the area of decimation but they do inflict a large amount of damage to compensate. His ideal situation and battle tactic is taking the enemy out by small numbers that he can kill quickly with his powerful attacks and moving to a next batch. He mainly uses fist weapons though he can also use swords at the same degree. He states that his preference to using his fist is due to his urge to protect his allies. His weapon of choice matches with his stats since fists derive their power from attack and speed. They increase Killia's chances to counter which further enhances his battle style on taking a small group of enemies in close combat. His skill with hand-to-hand combat is matched by his skill with swords though the weapon type gets its power solely on his attack and disables all of his skills so I advise that you have one of the weapons as a sub weapon. Using swords for attacks that rely on ATK or regular attacks while fist for his unique skills and attacks that rely on both ATK and SPD. His unique evility is War Demon. It increases his attack by 2% for every attack. Making Killia a good frontline fighter since the more he gets into confrontations, the stronger he gets. Eventually, he gains another unique Evility, Destructive Demon. It increases his attack power by 100% during Revenge mode. He gains a Overload known only as Tyrant Revelio which is one of the most useful overloads in the game. It allows him to move and attack three time in a single turn. His evility Destructive Demon also contributes in creating this a lethal Overload. Attacking three times with 200% attack power is enough to take a boss head on. Then his power is boosted by 2% every attack, taking advantage of the 200% ATK and increases the gain of ATK. He is a mix of both a DPS (Damage Dealer) and a tank (One that absorbs hits and returns as just as much damage or even more.) since he has high ATK and SPD while having higher than average DEF and average RES making him a adaptable unit. Trivia *Killia is the only character in Disgaea 5 that unlocks their final skill through the story instead of leveling for it (similar to how Yukimaru, Mao and Fuka obtain their final skills). He is also the only character so far within the entire Disgaea series that unlocks the last two skills through Story only. *Killia has multiple growths on his torso that appear to be large scales that are the same color as his coat. Given that his official demon race is a Dragonewt, this could imply that, similar to Laharl and his scarf, Killia's coat is a part of his body. *Killia is also one of the main character in Disgaea games to use "Fist" as the choice of weapon. Disgaea 2 (Adell) was the first one to use. *According to the ingame Database, Killia has the finest voice in all the Netherworlds. Gallery KilliaportraitD5.png|Killia's portrait in Disgaea 5 KilliacutinD5.png|Killia's Cut-in image in Disgaea 5 Killiaportrait2D5.png|Killia's Tyrant Revelio portrait in Disgaea 5 Killiacutin2D5.png|Killia's Tyrant Revelio Cut-in image in Disgaea 5 KilliaspriteD5.png|Killia's sprite in Disgaea 5 Navigation Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Overlords Category:Disgaea RPG Characters